Por las paredes de papel
by Suuw
Summary: One Shot Kurtbastian - Kurt se muda a París y tiene que soportar los gemidos de su vecino por culpa de las paredes de papel de los pisos de Montmartre...


Hola. He escrito esto en media hora después de leer una cosa el tumblr. Es tán rápido e improvisado y malo que probablemente no debería publicarlo, pero qué cojones.

* * *

Cuando le llegó la carta confirmando la beca para estudiar en el College of Art de París fue el chico más feliz de todo Ohio, y más aún cuando encontró un estudio en pleno Montmartre casi tirado de precio. Ese mismo verano pudo abandonar aquella ciudad en la que había nacido y que le ahogaba por la ciudad de las luces.

Ahora ya instalado, tras haberse dado de bruces con la realidad – si el piso era tan barato, era por algo: las humedades –, despierto todavía a las 3 y media de la madrugada terminando unos bocetos para el día siguiente y escuchando follar a su vecino a través de las paredes de papel, tenía que reconocer que París había perdido gran parte de su encanto.

En general no le molestaba escuchar ese tipo de cosas porque él mismo se había liberado bastante, sexualmente, desde que había llegado, pero en ese momento era simplemente lo último que quería escuchar. Sobre todo porque ya se había cruzado con su vecino y porque estaba demasiado bueno como para no imaginarse ciertas cosas cuando aquellos jadeos atravesaban la pared.

Sabía muy poco de ese chico, porque se habrían visto un par de veces y como mucho habrían intercambiado alguno de esos " _bonjour_ " de cortesía, pero es que acompañaba esa palabra de una sonrisa tan bonita que Kurt no había podido evitar intentar enterarse de quién era. Según su buzón se llamaba Sebastian Smythe, y por lo que había encontrado en facebook, estudiaba derecho en la Universidad de París 1 y no tenía pareja estable. Aunque para no tener pareja estable, Kurt tenía que soportar aquellos sonidos casi a diario.

Se puso los cascos con su playlist de Gaga en aleatorio en el móvil e intentó concentrarse en los bocetos. En algún momento mientras sonaba Born this way, se terminó quedando dormido, y lo siguiente que escuchó fueron fuertes golpes contra la puerta y un " _eh, mec, ça va? Réponds moi!_ ". Al abrir los ojos se vió en el suelo, rodeado de su cuaderno de bocetos, su flexo, su silla, y con un punzante dolor en la nuca. Intentó levantarse, pero solo consiguió ahogar un gemido.

 _\- Ça va_... - consiguió responder a la voz confundida del otro lado de la puerta.

Al ver que los gemidos habían cesado se dio cuenta de que probablemente el que llamaba era Sebastian, y por mucha vergüenza que le viera en ese preciso instante, no quería perder la oportunidad de hablar con él, así que tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad, se levantó y llegó a abrir la puerta.

\- Hola, disculpa...

Efectivamente era su fantástico vecino el que le estaba mirando con preocupación... y sin camiseta. Sebastian al principio ni siquiera le miraba a él, sino al suelo del estudio, donde todavía estaba todo tirado.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Me dormí sobre el escritorio y me caí.

El rostro de Sebastian pasó en un segundo de la preocupación a la diversión más absoluta. Primero porque se había dormido sobre su mesa, y segundo porque había conseguido caerse. También tenía que reconocer que el chico parecía particularmente atractivo con el pelo hecho un desastre y en pantalones de chándal y camiseta de tirantes, y no con esa ropa de chica que solía llevar cuando se cruzaban por las escaleras.

\- ¿Has probado a dormir en la cama?

Kurt reprimió una carcajada y miró a su cama, que se limitaba a un colchón doble en el suelo, cubierto de materiales de pintura, de trozos de tela, de papeles y de cajas.

\- No, la verdad es que no, no me atrevo a guardar nada de lo que tengo ahí, porque lo necesito para mis proyectos.

\- ¿Y no necesitas dormir para tus proyectos?

Ambos sonrieron, y por culpa de lo lasciva que parecía la sonrisa de Sebastian cuando sus ojos se perdían por su cuerpo, Kurt se atrevió a hacer un comentario que nunca habría hecho estando en Ohio.

\- Prefiero refugiarme en otras camas, pero tú parecías bastante ocupado esta noche...

En realidad el propio Kurt se sorprendió más que Sebastian de ese comentario. Su vecino se limitó a acercarse, cogerle por la nuca y besarle con pasión. Kurt ahogó cualquier quejido por el dolor del golpe y se dejó llevar a tientas hacia el estudio de al lado.

Esa vez los gemidos no los escuchaba nadie del otro lado de la pared de papel, y Kurt consiguió no pensar en el otro hombre que había compartido la cama en la que estaba con Sebastian apenas unas horas antes, porque durante las noches siguientes, solo la ocupó él.


End file.
